The Deadly Kiss
by Dark Lunar Love 1914
Summary: Fred Weasley never really cared for the rules. So why start following them now? Hermione Granger would have no idea what hit her.
1. Chapter 1

The Deadly Kiss

Harry Potter Story

The Deadly Kiss Prologue

Pairings: Fred x Hermione. Harry x Ginny. Ron x OC. George x Luna.

Summary: He was supposed to have died. She wasn't. They were supposed to move on. Because he couldn't without her. The killer part is he wasn't supposed to feel that. It was wrong. She was two years younger than him. She was his little brother's best friend. She was dead.

Chapter Excerpt: Fred Weasley never really cared for the rules. So why start following them now?

Warnings: Violence. Coarse Language. Sexual Scenes. Plus more.

Rated: M+

…

It was never very easy to tell the Weasley twins apart. Hell even their own mother got them confused on some very stressful days. So when they met Hermione Granger, properly, they knew she would be like everyone else. Never taking them seriously. Always thinking they were to be nothing but screw ups for the rest of their lives. Never able to tell them apart.

And quite frankly the two were perfectly fine with that scenario. They were used to it by now. So when they really got to meet and hang out with Hermione in fifth year they were shocked to find that she was able to tell them apart. It was a very rare treat that they couldn't find often so when such an event happened they cherished every second of it and eventually sought her out for more.

Now while these events were taking place. The witch upon which the events could occur began to enjoy the presence of the twins. So much that she even began to anticipate when she would see them again.

This of course are the reasons they would begin to spew out if questioned and of course only one of them would be lying. Fred Weasley made a stupid mistake.

He fell in love with his younger brother's pretty bookwormish best friend.

He realized that wasn't where the problem lied. It lied when he decided he wouldn't ignore these feelings. It would be hell. And cost him blood and sweat. Mostly blood. But to have the younger witch on his arm would be worth it.

They weren't meant to be. But Fred never really cared much for rules so why start following them now.

His new perfect plan that he would rather die than not succeed at it was to win the heart of the lone female of the Golden Trio.

Hermione Granger has no idea what's coming.

…

The Deadly Kiss

Harry Potter Story

The Deadly Kiss Prologue

Pairing: Fred Weasley x Hermione Granger

Summary: He was supposed to have died. She wasn't. They were supposed to move on. Because he couldn't without her. The killer part is he wasn't supposed to feel that. It was wrong. She was two years younger than him. She was his little brother's best friend. She was dead.

Chapter Excerpt: Fred Weasley never really cared for the rules. So why start following them now?

Warnings: Violence. Coarse Language. Sexual Scenes. Plus more.

Rated: M+


	2. Chapter 2

The Deadly Kiss

Harry Potter Story

The Deadly Kiss Chapter 1

Pairing: Fred Weasley x Hermione Granger

Summary: He was supposed to have died. She wasn't. They were supposed to move on. Because he couldn't without her. The killer part is he wasn't supposed to feel that. It was wrong. She was two years younger than him. She was his little brother's best friend. She was dead.

Chapter Excerpt: The boys of Gryffindor were not dating material. Sure they were handsome, and athletic and chivalrous. But their eating and sleeping habits kind of made up for that. Not to mention how all they could talk about was Quidditch wasn't helping them much anyway.

Warnings: Violence. Coarse Language. Sexual Scenes. Plus more.

Rated: M+

…

Previously:

…

_It was never very easy to tell the Weasley twins apart. Hell even their own mother got them confused on some very stressful days. So when they met Hermione Granger, properly, they knew she would be like everyone else. Never taking them seriously. Always thinking they were to be nothing but screw __ups__ for the rest of their lives. Never able to tell them apart._

_And quite frankly the two were perfectly fine with that scenario. They were used to it by now. So when they really got to meet and hang out with Hermione in fifth year they were shocked to find that she was able to tell them apart. It was a very rare treat that they couldn't find often so when such an event happened they cherished every second of it and eventually sought her out for more._

_Now while these events were taking place. The witch upon which the events could occur began to enjoy the presence of the twins. So much that she even began to anticipate when she would see them again._

_This of course are the reasons they would begin to spew out if questioned and of course only one of them would be lying. Fred Weasley made a stupid mistake. _

_He fell in love with his younger brother's pretty bookwormish best friend. _

_He realized that wasn't where the problem lied. It lied when he decided he wouldn't ignore these feelings. It would be hell. And cost him blood and sweat. Mostly blood. But to have the younger witch on his arm would be worth it. _

_They weren't meant to be. But Fred never really cared much for rules so why start following them now. _

_His new perfect plan that he would rather die than not succeed at it was to __win__ the heart of the lone female of the Golden Trio._

_Hermione Granger has no idea what's coming._

Now:

The boys of Gryffindor were not dating material. Sure they were handsome, and athletic and chivalrous. But their eating and sleeping habits kind of made up for that. Not to mention how all they could talk about was Quidditch wasn't helping them much anyway.

So if this is the case why any rational woman would wish to go out with any of them is totally out of the question.

That's exactly the logic that Hermione Jean Granger should be thinking of. However ever since fourth year she found that one in particular Gryffindor boy that managed to evade this logical part of her rational mind and is the forefront of all her thoughts.

Add to the fact that this boy, well he and his brother just came of age a few weeks ago so man, was probably the worst of the Gryffindors to ever grace their tower.

Fred Weasley, the most awful foul-mouthed, obnoxious, rude, food stuffing, prank loving, incredibly sweet, chivalrous, and handsome man she had ever had the pleasure or situation arise, displeasure of meeting.

You can probably all guess by now why this is so confusing for Hermione.

'_He and George really aren't so bad that they are dark wizards in the making. I mean sure they bet on Harry last year for the Triwizard but they supported him and believed his words when he said he didn't put his name in the cup. And they aren't as awful as they used to be when it comes to pranking. _

_At least to me. Ron is still a very easy and frequent victim of their 'attacks'. And it's not like I can really concentrate on reprimanding them when they do it because their pranks are harmless and quite ingenious, and funny. Not to mention the way Fred laughs when he sees that their prank was a success. His blue eyes brighten ten fold. And his smile is right behind it matching the shine perfectly. Add to the fact that following his smile you can see the dimples on his face show themselves. And the masculinity of his laugh. And - Merlin I'm doing it again. Nothing better to do than squash those feelings and move on with my life.'_

Hermione was brought into reality again as she noticed Harry sending her a questioning stare from the other side of the table to which she merely shrugged off and brought her attention to Dumbledore once more.

"Welcome Students to another wonderful year here at Hogwarts…" began Dumbledore.

…

Fred was trying. Trying really, really hard to concentrate on the old man. But he was finding it severely difficult considering Hermione was sitting about three places diagonal and up towards himself.

Now Fred was no idiot. He knew he had a crush on Hermione. Falling in love with your little brother's best friend is a very big no-no. Besides the only one he'd have to hide his attraction from was George and Hermione herself.

Hermione was the easier one, because while she may be a genius in pretty much everything she does, she is pretty dense when it comes to matters of the heart. Being best friends with a socially shy boy and another with as much feeling as the giant squid in the black lake and the Whomping Willow's kid, didn't leave her with much practice in this very fine art.

Fred Weasley was just the man to rectify this mistake.

"You alright there, Forge?" asked George as he patted his twin on his shoulder in concern.

"Never better, Gred." answered Fred automatically as he turned back to watch Hermione once more an action George didn't miss.

So with a roll of his eyes at his brother's obvious attraction he returned his attention to the old headmaster and sighed with relief as he finished his speech and the feast began.

…

It was later that night after the feast was over and Fred still seemed out of it that George decide to confront his twin, the only way he knew how.

"So Granger has a nice arse, don't you think?" he asked starting to laugh when he noticed Fred had tripped over the pajama bottoms he was trying to put on when the question was asked.

"What?" he choked up looking up at George from his position on the ground.

"Granger has a nice arse. Her chest is very nice too if you've ever paid attention during the spring when she only wears that nice little school shirt that Madam Malkin made see through for the girls." he turned now looking at Fred's wide eyes before continuing.

"Especially during the spring. And she's coming back from Hagrid's lesson and she's covered in a slight sheen of sweat making her bra sh-"

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Fred shouted interrupting his twin.

"Well you started it, you were the one staring at her before the feast even began." George reprimanded.

"Well, I um. Oh bugger off." Fred mumbled defeated as he finally got his pants to agree with him as he fell on top his bed

"So how long?" George asked coming to sit on his brother's bed to comfort him

"Well I noticed the arse during the World Cup, and didn't even think of the chest until you just said-" he didn't get to finish due to the hit upside his head courtesy of George.

"Not what I meant." he said tiredly.

"Oh you meant how long I've fancied her." Fred stopped as if considering the question, "My guess would be around the time I saw her at Yule Ball last year."

"My, my Forge. I didn't know you'd been holding back all this time. What's stopping you from making a move though, I wonder."

"Well last year she was with Victor, now Ickle Ronnikins has a crush." Fred said dejectedly.

"So?" asked George, "Why the hell should that stop you? Give him hell it's not over until he actually asks her out." said George confused as to why Fred did nothing to woo Hermione

"You're right!" exclaimed Fred happily, "I'll joke, hug, and flirt as hard as ever until I have the little bookworm right where I want her!" he spoke happily now hugging George before standing from his bed and making his way to the common room.

"Uh Fred?" asked George.

"Yes George."

"You're going down to the Common Area, now?"

"Yes!" he said pointing happily at the ceiling

"At half past midnight?" George continued almost laughing at the crestfallen look upon Fred's face.

"Very well then. Operation: The wooing of Hermione Jean Granger shall commence tomorrow!" he exclaimed one more before jumping onto his bed once more.

George shaking his head and laughing slightly before following his brother's example and heading off to bed.

Tomorrow was sure to be a very interesting day.

…

The Deadly Kiss

Harry Potter Story

The Deadly Kiss Chapter 1

Pairing: Fred Weasley x Hermione Granger

Summary: He was supposed to have died. She wasn't. They were supposed to move on. Because he couldn't without her. The killer part is he wasn't supposed to feel that. It was wrong. She was two years younger than him. She was his little brother's best friend. She was dead.

Chapter Excerpt: The boys of Gryffindor were not dating material. Sure they were handsome, and athletic and chivalrous. But their eating and sleeping habits kind of made up for that. Not to mention how all they could talk about was Quidditch wasn't helping them much anyway.

Warnings: Violence. Coarse Language. Sexual Scenes. Plus more.

Rated: M+


	3. Chapter 3

The Deadly Kiss

Harry Potter Story

The Deadly Kiss Chapter 2

Pairing: Fred Weasley x Hermione Granger

Summary: He was supposed to have died. She wasn't They were supposed to move on. Because he couldn't without her. The killer part is he wasn't supposed to feel that. It was wrong. She was two years younger than him. She was his little brother's best friend. She was dead.

Chapter Excerpt: She couldn't fight off the smirk that made its way onto her pretty face. It was all in vain. Sort of like the blush that made its way onto her face as she remembered Fred's hot breath on the back of her neck and his soft whisper that blew into her ear. Obviously her victory was short lived. And it wasn't even by something Fred realized he did. '_Oh bullocks.'_

Warning: Violence. Coarse Language. Sexual Scenes. Plus more.

Rated: M+

…

Previously:

…

"_You alright there, Forge?" asked George as he patted his twin on his shoulder in concern. _

"_Never better, Gred." answered Fred automatically as he turned back to watch Hermione once more an action George didn't miss._

_So with a roll of his eyes at his brother's obvious attraction he returned his attention to the old headmaster and sighed with relief as he finished his speech and the feast began._

"_You're right!" exclaimed Fred happily, "I'll joke, hug, and flirt as hard as ever until I have the little bookworm right where I want her!" he spoke happily now hugging George before standing from his bed and making his way to the common room._

"_Uh Fred?" asked George._

"_Yes George." _

"_You're going down to the Common Area, now?"_

"_Yes!" he said pointing happily at the ceiling_

"_At half past midnight?" George continued almost laughing at the crestfallen look upon Fred's face._

"_Very well then. Operation: The wooing of Hermione Jean Granger shall commence tomorrow!" he exclaimed one more before jumping onto his bed once more._

_George shaking his head and laughing slightly before following his brother's example and heading off to bed._

_Tomorrow was sure to be a very interesting day._

_Add to the fact that following his smile you can see the dimples on his face show themselves. And the masculinity of his laugh. And - Merlin I'm doing it again. Nothing better to do than squash those feelings and move on with my life.'_

_Hermione was brought into reality again as she noticed Harry sending her a questioning stare from the other side of the table to which she merely shrugged off and brought her attention to Dumbledore once more._

"_Welcome Students to another wonderful year here at Hogwarts…" began Dumbledore._

…

Now:

…

"Hermione, you alright?" asked a worried Harry as he noticed for the fourth time his friend look back at the Gryffindor table. Gaining Ron's attention until she spoke then went back to his heaping meal

"I told you Harry, I'm fine." she answered stubbornly. Turning back to her unfinished meal, yet not before turning a glancing eye towards the end of the table again.

Harry didn't fail to notice Fred was staring back. Too focused on Hermione to notice him.

'_Well that's interesting.'_ Harry thought before looking towards Hermione again.

…

"So asked her out yet?" asked George making Fred jump in his seat.

"No. Why would I?" he returned his now eyebrow raised brother.

"Our idea might work out. Might. But not if you don't act soon."

"What?" Fred asked

"Surely my dearly dear brother you noticed Rittle Wonnikins eying our personally lovely bookworm."

"Huh. I mean sure who doesn't, you know he's had a crush on her since first year." replied Fred

"Yeah, but according to the Gryffindor Gossip Queens, Ron's been thinking about asking her to Hogsmeade."

"The git!" snarled Fred walking towards the head of the table step one in the plan was commencing.

…

"No way. The Canons are gonna go all the way you-" Ron was cut off on his rant by the arrival of their one and only demented Quidditch Captain.

"Harry. Ron. I need you both in the common room in five minutes. Team meeting."

"But-" began Ron protesting to keep his food.

"TEAM-MEET-ING." she punctuated before walking away.

"Bloody scary, she is." said Ron before turning to Hermione.

"You gonna be okay, Herms?" asked Ron oblivious to the way her brow twitched at the stupid nickname.

"I'll be fine Ronald, you and Harry go on ahead. I'll be in the common room after supper."

"Shouldn't we…" was the last thing she heard before they raced off towards the common room.

"Boys." replied Hermione before looking towards the now empty seats of where the twins and Lee Jordan once were.

"I'll say. What you need is someone older. That's on the same mental capacity." whispered a sensual voice in her ear.

"Oh really?" she asked in return recognizing the voice immediately.

"Yeah I reckon so. For example you and Lee here. Terrible, terrible pair really. No offense Lee."

"None taken, Forge." replied Lee looking at Ron's leftover plate in disgust and wonder.

"Well Fred. I never thought I'd say this but you're absolutely right." spoke Hermione as though just enlightened, remembering their previous discussion letting a smile light up her face.

"Really?" he questioned yet quickly recovered, "Course I am. So what do you say?"

"I say, Do you know how I can find an older man? Preferably with the same genius as me, like you pointed out." she answered sweetly before gathering her bag and heading off towards the library.

Leaving behind the loud guffaws of George and Lee.

She couldn't fight off the smirk that made its way onto her pretty face.

It was all in vain.

Sort of like the blush that made its way onto her face as she remembered Fred's hot breath on the back of her neck and his soft whisper that blew into her ear.

Obviously her victory was short lived. And it wasn't even by something Fred realized he did.

' _Oh bullocks.'_

…

The Deadly Kiss

Harry Potter Story

The Deadly Kiss Chapter 2

Pairing: Fred Weasley x Hermione Granger

Summary: He was supposed to have died. She wasn't They were supposed to move on. Because he couldn't without her. The killer part is he wasn't supposed to feel that. It was wrong. She was two years younger than him. She was his little brother's best friend. She was dead.

Chapter Excerpt: She couldn't fight off the smirk that made its way onto her pretty face. It was all in vain. Sort of like the blush that made its way onto her face as she remembered Fred's hot breath on the back of her neck and his soft whisper that blew into her ear. Obviously her victory was short lived. And it wasn't even by something Fred realized he did. '_Oh bullocks.'_

Warning: Violence. Coarse Language. Sexual Scenes. Plus more.

Rated: M+


End file.
